1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a surveillance camera and a digital video recorder, which are used in a surveillance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of technology of an image sensor of an optical-to-electrical device (for example, a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS)) applied to cameras, the cameras may generate high-resolution live view video data.
However, regarding a state of a communication network or performances of client terminals, it is not easy to transmit high-resolution live view video data to the client terminals over the communication network.
Therefore, in the case of a surveillance camera that transmits digital video data to client terminals or a network video recorder over the communication network, the digital video data is compressed at a high compression rate by a surveillance camera so as to reduce the amount of transmitted data.
Moreover, in the case of a digital video recorder that receives analog video data from surveillance cameras, the analog video data is converted into digital video data by the digital video recorder, the digital video data is compressed at a high compression rate so as to reduce the amount of transmitted and stored data, and the compressed digital video data is transmitted to client terminals over a communication network.
In surveillance cameras or digital video recorders of the related art, when a bandwidth of the communication network is narrow, digital video data compressed at a high compression rate is transmitted, and thus, unclear videos are displayed at client terminals. For this reason, the surveillance effects of the client terminals are reduced.